


Madness Amorous

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: merry_smutmas, Corsetry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco's away on business, Charlie gets bored. Luckily for Draco, Charlie's got an inventive mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for titti in Merry Smutmas 2006. The epigraph and title are from _Leaves of Grass_ : 18. Pent-Up Aching Rivers (Walt Whitman).

_The divine list, for myself or you, or for any one, making;_  
_The face-the limbs-the index from head to foot, and what it arouses;_  
_The mystic deliria-the madness amorous-the utter abandonment_

  


It had been a long week, and Draco Malfoy was glad to be home. Rather than the usual faint scent of the cleaning service's floorwax, however, Draco was confronted with an odor unpleasantly reminiscent of the Dugbog Battle of 1999. "Please tell me a hatchling didn't die under the sideboard," Draco called. "What in Hera's name is that smell?"

Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen, grinning. "No hatchlings, just dragon snacks. I found an old keeper's cookbook and started with the first recipe."

Draco wrinkled his nose and came to the doorway. "With what, bubotuber pus and well-rotted Kneazle manure?" He slipped his arms around Charlie and kissed his cheek. "You didn't look in the index under 'Not Entirely Noxious' before you started cooking?"

"Indexes are for Ravenclaws," Charlie said. "And it's stinkweed along with the pus, mixed with wholemeal flour and dates. I think they'll go over nicely with the pregnant cows." He took his wand from the countertop and cast an odor-blocking spell. "Better?"

"Much," Draco said, "though I'll be even better after you kiss me."

Charlie laughed and kissed Draco thoroughly. "There you go. How was Romania? Get a chance to look up the old haunts?"

"No." Draco kissed Charlie quickly and released him, then went to fill the teakettle. "We were unbelievably busy. You should see this place, Charlie. Every door above the ground floor has a curse or a blood-ward of some sort, even the loos, and Bill spent two days just trying to figure out how the bloody vault's warded, let alone how we're going to break it. It's worth a fortune - no wonder Gringotts sent us."

Charlie untied his flour-dusted apron. "Do you have to go back?"

Draco measured leaves into the pot and put the tea canister back in the cupboard. "Thursday. I know we're expected for your mum's birthday dinner. Bill was owling her when I left." He turned back to Charlie, leaning against the counter. "We may have to leave from the Burrow."

Charlie hung his apron on the hook next to the door and hoisted himself to sit on the countertop. "You can't put it off one more day?"

Draco shook his head. "We barely got permission from the goblins to come home this weekend. If anyone from the bank firecalls, your mum's had heart palpitations." He crossed the room, resting his hands on Charlie's thighs, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be," Charlie said softly, pulling Draco between his knees and resting his chin on Draco's head. "I just miss you, that's all, and if you're gone much past next weekend, it overlaps with me being in Peru." He kissed Draco's hair. "And God knows how long I'll be there - there's not even a bloody Floo up on the altiplano."

Draco nodded against Charlie's chest, then stepped back. "Still smells like bubotubers in here. Let me put my things away." He went back to the hall, listening to Charlie hum cheerfully as he rattled around the kitchen, and took his bags to the bedroom.

"Lumos." The bedside sconces flared. Draco put his bags on the floor and waved his wand. "Unpack." The latches obediently undid themselves and the lids flipped open, clothes flying around the room into bureau drawers and onto hangers and into the hamper, shoes lining themselves onto their Self-Polishing Racks, toiletries zooming to their accustomed places in the bath. When the activity subsided, Draco nested the bags and cast _Reducio_ , then opened his top drawer to put the palm-size bags away. He paused as the drawer slid open; squared in the drawer, on top of the few photos Draco still had of his childhood, was a box wrapped in copper foil with a deep green ribbon. Draco stepped back and went to the door. "Charlie?"

Charlie appeared in the doorway. "Find something?" He grinned at Draco and handed him a glass of wine.

"What's this? Didn't I start making tea?" Draco sipped the wine and arched an eyebrow. "The Clos du Vougeot _and_ a mysterious gift? Celebrating something, love?"

"Tea's boring," Charlie said. "Mostly I'm just glad you're home. Going to open your present?"

"Impatient Weasley," Draco said, smiling. He picked up the box and closed the drawer, then brushed past Charlie. "Everything's better with a little delay, or did you not learn that in your wild reckless youth?"

Charlie followed Draco down the hall to the sitting room. "I'll keep that in mind." He sprawled onto the sofa, pulling Draco down next to him. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Malfoy? Gets worse every time you go away on business."

Draco leaned forward to put the gift and his wineglass on the table. "Probably as much as I miss you when you go off dragon-hunting." He jumped slightly as Charlie untucked his shirt, rough palm sliding up across his back, then moved back to curl up on Charlie's lap.

"At least you had Bill. I've only ever got other grumbly keepers with problems." Charlie kissed him slowly, hands resting on Draco's hips. "And they never smell quite as nice as you."

Draco smiled wryly as he pressed tiny kisses along Charlie's hairline. "Mixed blessing, Bill. He's a damn fine wizard, and we get on well, but...." He kissed Charlie again, shifting to straddle his thighs.

"But what? You two have a spat?" Charlie moved to accommodate Draco, sliding his hands down to cup Draco's arse. "Hard to imagine, really. The two of you - did Dumbledore ever give your lot the lecture on complementary magic? That's you and Bill. S'fun to watch you two, racing to see whether you can dispell the blood magic before Bill breaks the curse, arguing over reference books and dusty old spell almanacs. Goblins don't pay you enough, either of you."

"McGonagall," Draco said, pushing back into Charlie's hands. "And no, they don't pay either of us enough. Not that we need the money, love, but it's the principle of the thing. If a Malfoy's to take a common job, he should be compensated for the loss of status as well as for the sudden lack of free time." He grinned.

Charlie dropped his head back, laughing. "In your world, Draco Malfoy, being Minister of Magic would be a common job." He kissed the tip of Draco's nose. "Now, Bill. Is there a problem?"

"No," Draco said, sliding down to rest his head on Charlie's chest. He sighed. "This castle, right? Last of his line, ancient Romanian wizarding line - they've got bloody _princes_ there, Charlie, and this bloke was descended from most of them - barking mad, and lived alone except for an exceedingly responsible elf. I wasn't joking earlier. Every single opening is warded, every door cursed, practically every artifact's a key of some sort."

"And Gringotts owns it all?"

Draco shrugged. "Eventually. Gringotts is researching the will, of course, but they've not found any relations who aren't already dead. They'll likely try for ownership just based on how much they've spent on estate administration." He reached for his wine and took a sip. "At any rate, the house won't let us stay the night. Bill's broken enough of the curse to let us work until midnight, but then the howling and the wind start up, and it's damned unpleasant."

Charlie laughed. "So where do you sleep?"

"In the gatekeeper's cottage," Draco said, wrinkling his nose. "One room. Womble - that's the competent elf - brings us food and keeps it clean, but it's still essentially a tent with a roof." He shuddered. "It's _camping_ , Charlie. I hate camping."

"I know you do." Charlie grinned, kissing him. "You've managed to camp in Romania before, though."

"That was the War," Draco said crossly, "and Severus made me do it. 'I'm taking you where you'll never be found, Draco,' and plunked me down in a herd of annoyed dragons."

"And one startled dragonkeeper," Charlie said. "Turned out all right, though."

Draco nodded against Charlie's chest. "So it's camping, with a Weasley, in Romania. Bill's a good man. It's just... well, he almost sounds like you, and he almost snores like you, and he almost smells like you." He looked up at Charlie, a blush staining his cheeks. "And it's bloody impossible to wank when I'm sleeping with a Weasley who's not quite the right one!"

Charlie stared at Draco for a moment and then burst into laughter. "I think I'm actually relieved to know that. Something very wrong about the idea. You find a private moment somewhere else?" He touched Draco's cheek. "I must admit, I like the thought of you missing me that much. Thinking of me when you touch yourself."

Still pink, Draco shook his head. "Wasn't time." He kissed Charlie slowly, running his hands across Charlie's chest. "Stop fishing for compliments," he whispered.

Charlie chuckled and stood up, then bent to pick Draco up and tip him over his shoulder. "No need. I'd rather you show me anyway."

"Charlie, stop!" Draco wriggled fruitlessly as Charlie held him firmly and headed to the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Told you," Charlie said, dropping Draco on the bed. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the pencil-posted bed's uprights, a slow smile widening across his face. "Consider this the private moment you've not had."

Draco flushed again and held out his hand. "Come here? Please?"

"No." Charlie's voice dropped, becoming rougher and deeper. "I want to watch you, Draco." He raised a finger. "Not yet, though. I'll be right back - strip off while I'm gone."

As Charlie left the room, Draco scrambled to his feet and quickly removed his clothes, putting them in the hamper and placing his shoes in the rack. He climbed back onto the mattress, sitting crosslegged in the middle, and listened to Charlie walk back down the hall.

"Merlin." Charlie put Draco's wineglass on the table next to Draco's side of the bed, levitated the wrapped gift to the table on the other side, and leaned down to kiss Draco deeply. "You're gorgeous, love. I think I remember what you look like, when we're not together, but I'm always startled when I see you again." He pushed Draco down onto his back and kissed him swiftly, then went back to leaning against the bedpost.

"Charlie, please." Draco's voice was soft and hesitant as he flushed under Charlie's steady gaze. "With me?" The blush flowed down across his chest.

Charlie shook his head and sipped his wine. "Show me," he growled quietly. "I want to know what you look like when you're thinking of me and I'm not there."

Draco closed his eyes, smiling just a bit, and ran his hands across his chest, toying with his nipples and pinching lightly. "A lot of this," he said softly. "It's not quite you - your hands are bigger and rougher, but I pretend." He kept one hand at his nipples, stroking the other down across his stomach and teasing the skin of his abdomen, barely ruffling the pale gold curls even lower. "You know this makes me shiver." As he spoke, Draco shifted just a bit at the ticklish sensation, arching his back.

"I know."

Draco ran the back of his hand along the bony flare of his hips, then across the tops of his thighs. "Teasing. Lots of that, just like you do." He opened his eyes halfway, smiling lazily at Charlie. "This much I can do with someone else in the room."

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched. "You'd do this with Bill there?"

"Not quite," Draco admitted. "It's too strange, getting myself off in the same room as another Weasley." He grinned brightly for a moment. "Have done with Severus in the room, though."

"You," Charlie said softly, "are depraved." He leaned over and opened the bedside table, removing a small glass jar and putting it next to Draco, then went back to his position at the foot of the bed.

Draco opened the jar and scooped out a bit of the slick stuff inside, then returned it to the table. His eyelids drifted down again as he continued to tease himself with the back of his hand, barely skimming thighs and hair and abdomen, only his wrist brushing against the hard length of his cock. "I think you rather like me that way," he said.

"Quite possibly." Charlie grinned, his warm brown eyes shining. "Not so sure about you being a tease, though."

"No," Draco said, and wrapped his slicked hand around his cock. "That's your job." He stroked himself, rocking into his fist as he slipped his thumb across the tip of his cock, watching Charlie. "I think of this sometimes, you watching me. And sometimes I think of you sucking me off, or spinning me 'round against a wall and taking me with people just outside."

"Yeah. Like at Percy's wedding."

Draco laughed, though it was cut short by a soft groan as he cupped his sac. "Exactly that. Shacklebolt almost caught us."

Charlie's eyes gleamed. "Wouldn't have minded."

"Pervert." Draco gasped as he stroked more firmly, rolling his bollocks in his hand and arching into his fist. "Pervert, and tease, and beautiful goddamn voyeur, and miss you so fucking much sometimes, Charlie, please God Charlie come _here_...." Words faded into whimpers as Draco writhed on the bed.

Charlie put his empty wineglass on the table next to the lube, stripped out of his shirt, and climbed onto the bed to kneel astride Draco's legs. He took Draco's wrists in his hands and pulled them back, pinning his hands to the mattress next to his shoulders. "Not yet."

"Charlie, _please_!" Draco stared up at him, bending his knees to scoot Charlie closer, rocking his hips in search of friction.

"No," Charlie said gently. He looked down at Draco's cock, purpled with blood and almost visibly throbbing as Draco panted and moved beneath him. "Not yet." He pulled Draco's hands above his head so he could hold them both with one of his own, and moved up Draco's torso until he was kneeling over Draco's upper chest. "I missed you too. Want to know what I think about while you're gone?"

Draco's eyes were glazed with desire, and he fought to keep them open as he looked up at Charlie. "Driving me insane?"

"Something like that." Charlie chuckled. "You, like this, hard and needing and vulnerable." He leaned down and kissed Draco gently. "Trusting me. Letting me care for you."

"Charlie..."

"Hm?"

Draco bit his lip and took a deep breath. A shiver ran through him. "Merlin, I'm close." He craned his neck, trying to reach Charlie's jeans with his mouth. "Let me suck you, love."

Charlie groaned and fumbled at his buttons, pulling his cock out and leaning forward to brace himself against the headboard while still holding Draco's hands in place. "Yes. Please."

Draco tipped his head enough to slide his lips onto Charlie's cock, taking in as much as he could reach and dragging his tongue roughly across the smooth heated skin. He sucked and nuzzled as Charlie growled above him, then looked up in surprise when Charlie pulled away from him. "Not what you wanted?"

"Too much what I wanted," Charlie said as he shoved his jeans and pants off, kicking them away, then straddled Draco's waist again. "Got me on edge."

Draco smirked and rocked his hips a bit, grinning more widely as his cock barely skimmed Charlie's arse. "You're not the only - Charlie!"

"Not _yet_ , I said." Charlie knee-walked back along Draco's legs, then shifted so he was kneeling between Draco's opened thighs. He reached for the lube jar, slicking his hand and then stroking himself slowly as he pushed Draco's legs further apart. "Everything's better with a little delay, didn't you say earlier?" Suddenly, he grasped Draco's cock with his slippery hand, stroking him once and then again, then removed his hand and reached between Draco's legs to begin stretching him open.

" _Fuck_ ," Draco hissed. "Fucking _tease_ , Charlie! Going to come, see if I don't."

"No, you're not." Charlie's tone was pleasant, but his fingers worked Draco more intensely as he shuffled into position. "You'll come when you're told." With a low rumbling noise, he pressed forward into Draco, leaning down to kiss him possessively as he pushed in. "Mine."

"Yours," Draco gasped, rocking his hips underneath Charlie and scrabbling his fingers against the sheet above his head. "Hard, Weasley, and fast."

Charlie glanced up at Draco's hands, still where he'd left them. "You can hold onto the headboard if that will help." He smiled and kissed Draco again. "It might get a bit bumpy if you don't." He braced himself with his elbows and began to thrust harder.

Draco pulled his legs up, crossing his ankles above Charlie's back, and wrapped his fingers securely around the slats of the headboard. He moved under Charlie, welcoming his thrusts and shifting so that Charlie could take him as deeply as possible. "God, yes, like that." His voice softened, a stream of disconnected English and Latin and quiet whimpers, until his eyes snapped open. " _Charlie_."

Charlie nodded and bent to kiss him softly, nuzzling along to his ear. Breathing the words as much as speaking them, he flicked Draco's earlobe with his tongue. "Come for me, Draco."

Draco froze for a moment and then cried out, shaking under Charlie as he splattered both their chests. "Take me, love," he whispered. "Yours." Charlie nodded and thrust a few times more, Draco's shudders and clenches fading around him. When Draco leaned up and sucked Charlie's nipple between his teeth, Charlie yelped, pushed in hard, and let his orgasm wash over him.

Slowly, he pulled out of Draco and slumped to the side, one arm draped across Draco's chest. He looked up and noticed that Draco's hands were still on the headboard, and chuckled. "You can have your hands back, you know."

Draco carefully peeled his fingers away and stretched his arms, then turned to spoon against Charlie. "I should go away more often," he murmured. "It's so nice to come home."

"Rather have you here," Charlie said. "Boring longtime-companion sex, and plenty of it." He laughed and nuzzled Draco's neck, then lifted up on one elbow and took the gift from his bedside table. "Open."

"It's not Yule, or my birthday, or our anniversary," Draco said. "Maybe I should save it."

"Open it." Charlie pushed himself up to sit against the headboard, grinning at Draco. "It's something you asked for."

"Oh?" Draco sat up, crossing his legs and taking the box into his lap. "Something nice, or another orange jumper from your mum?"

"Prat."

Draco laughed and pulled the ribbon away. It coiled itself neatly as he undid the copper foil, exposing a glossy black box beneath. He lifted the lid and pushed aside several layers of tissue, exposing highly-figured green fabric. He frowned, then looked up at Charlie hesitantly. "Is it - "

"Open it," Charlie said gently. "Unless you don't want this any more."

"No." Draco's voice was quiet, but firm. "I want." He reached into the box and removed the garment inside, running his fingers over the neatly-sewn boning and the slippery satin lining. "It's gorgeous, Charlie. Better than I hoped." He looked shyly at Charlie. "I'd thought you'd maybe decided not to."

"They had to order the fabric specially," Charlie said, taking the corset from Draco. "That's why it took so long. Seems you can get green with blue dragons, and blue with gold dragons, and black with silver dragons, but nobody carries green with silver dragons. Could have done green with red, but that seemed rather limited." He let one of the lacing cords trail around his arm. "Stand up?"

Draco scrambled off the bed and stood next to it. Charlie slid to sit on the edge, wrapping the corset around Draco's torso and muttering a quiet spell. The cords began a sinuous dance, weaving themselves through the eyelets, tugging the boned fabric into place, and pausing when they were finished.

"Too tight?"

Draco wriggled a bit, a thoughtful frown on his face. "A bit tighter on the bottom, and a bit looser around my ribs." The cords shifted as he spoke. "There, that's good."

" _Finite_ ," Charlie said. The cords snaked around each other, knotting firmly. Charlie tested the lacing with a few tugs, but the cords held firm.

"That's odd," Draco said. "When you tug them, they almost hum."

"I suppose that's part of the charm," Charlie said. "There's a whole bloody book that comes along with it, and I'm only up through the third chapter." He moved back on the bed and pulled Draco down beside him, holding him close.

"Thank you," Draco whispered. "It's beautiful."

Charlie kissed his forehead. "The corsetmaker said no more than fifteen minutes at a time for the first week. We can charm the cords to go tighter at regular intervals, depending on how much restriction you want, but they'll open when the time limit's reached."

Draco thought for a moment. "That might be tricky at work."

"You'd wear it at work?"

Draco laughed. "Close your mouth. You look like Ron when he's astonished. And of course I will - it's training, isn't it? Can't skive off training because one's lover's brother is across the room swearing at a Dresden shepherdess who's swearing right back at him."

Charlie laughed as he got out of bed, hunting for the corset manual. "Let's get you out of that and go find some supper." He flipped through the first chapter, then recited a few words and watched as the lacing cords undid themselves and the corset fell onto the bed.

Draco looked at the corset thoughtfully. "What else does it do?"

Charlie shrugged. "A lot. Told you, I'm only on the third chapter - I've done fitting, lacing and unlacing, and the first bit of timed spells. There's still tons to try."

"Go clean up your kitchen experiments," Draco said as he took the manual from Charlie. "I want to look at this, and then we can play more after someone goes for takeaway."

"Someone?" Charlie laughed as he stepped into his jeans.

"All right," Draco said, already distracted by the book, "after _you_ go for takeaway. I think you'd rather have me reading this chapter on breath restriction, though."

"That's in there?"

"You won't know 'til you come back with curry," Draco said as he picked up the corset and leaned to get his wand from the bedside table. "Plus there's this appendix about accessories. You always did want me to walk around town with your cock up my arse, and there appears to be a modeling kit...."

Charlie gaped at him. "That's never in there."

"Lamb rogan josh and extra papadums, please," Draco said, eyes gleaming. "Some books, Charlie love, are best started at the index."


End file.
